Caleb's Story
by Slash Crazed
Summary: Oliver Wood's friend, Caleb comes to Hogwarts after his school is attcked by strange monks who work for Voldemort. Everything goes wrong when they find out where he is hiding.


This is pure fiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Scholastic Books.  
  
  
  
Caleb Rush was a 6th year at The Auror Academy. Unlike most wizards and witches, Caleb had a special power in which he could move objects with his own mind. His favorite color was black and he was greatly interested in becoming an Auror. His parents were both separated and he had an older stepbrother named Matthew. Surprisingly, the two of them got along pretty well and Matthew taught Caleb everything he knew when he was in Hogwarts. This made Caleb a very advanced student for his age and he also honed his power to move objects into his spells, making them more effective and stronger.  
  
The Auror Academy floated on a stone fortress and has a magic shield that prevented it from being seen by anyone, especially Muggles. The Auror Academy was quite large and taught the necessary subjects which helped the students to become good Aurors along with the ability to be good wizards and witches. Caleb was very popular at school but not as the popular Harry Potter of course. Caleb was also at the top of his class and earned an award for his accomplishments as a dueling wizard. Caleb blended well with the Muggles and took some classes that Muggles usually took. He took Ju- Jitsu for eleven years along with art and mathematics during the summer. He listened to music, used a computer and watched TV. Although he had access to all these Muggle things, he preferred the Magic world because it was better that Drab real life.  
  
Caleb was very fortunate because he could use his own power outside of school. Unfortunately when Caleb returned to school he found that all his classmates were gone and he found robed creatures carrying strange mirrors. When Caleb turned around he saw himself staring back at him. His tall form, black straight hair and brown eyes were all there. Caleb touched his other self and found that it was real.  
  
Caleb didn't know how to react to the clammy, bony hand that grabbed him and covered his mouth. Using his gifted powers, Caleb threw the figure over his shoulder to find it being one of the hooded creatures. These weren't Dementors because their robes had an insignia of some dragon and they carried swords with them. Caleb recognized them as The Monks of Voldemort- his followers who lived in a monastery somewhere in the Himalayas.  
  
Could it get any worse?  
  
As a matter of fact it did because the robed figure swung his blade at Caleb. "Clamoris!" Caleb yelled and before him a sword appeared. He blocked the sword in time before it made contact with his torso. Oh great how am I going to take all of them? His luck got worse when two more robed creatures came toward him and attacked. Caleb leaped into the air and delivered a kick to the mid section of the approaching monk and bounced off him to land at the other monk's neck and enabled him to break it.  
  
Caleb made a break for it and ran back to the entrance of the floating fortress. The Dragon plane was no longer there and his belongings were already lying on the doorstep. Caleb waved his hands and his wand flew out of his bag. He swished and flicked just as he was taught for the past five years and his trunk along with his other belongings shrunk and folded them into a small handkerchief. He could hear the monks approaching. They were close very. very close.  
  
Caleb whispered a few words in some ancient tongue and turned invisible. The monks were smarter than he taught and used a homing charm on him. Shit. Three monks closed in on him and made and his features became visible again. Caleb was not giving up.  
  
"Audensatia!" In one quick blast, Caleb's wand spewed a dark icy liquid that threw all three monks against the wall. "Come back here, warrior!" one of the monks yelled but Caleb was long gone and dashing out of the fortress. He took out his wand and waved it in the air a few times until a picture of a castle sitting atop a lake came to view.  
  
Hogwarts? I guess that is my only chance of hiding from whatever these gross creatures are. But who do I know there except Harry Potter? Caleb thought long and hard unaware of the fact that monks were closing in on him. Dad knew Dumbledore, Mom knew.no one in particular. Suddenly Caleb's past caught up with him as he saw himself two years ago flying a broomstick. Another boy with brown hair and brown eyes flew alongside him. Wood? Oliver Wood? Wood? Oliver Wood? Yes that's it, Wood. I'll just borrow his scroll and blend in as one of the students.  
  
A monk sliced at Caleb's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Caleb raised his wand one last time. "Destinante!" And with that he was swept away, falling from the fortress and headed towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
